1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission control system, and more particularly, to a transmission control system for a wire forming machine that includes a slide base having a transmission control device attached thereto. A feed unit is slidably mounted on the slide base and has a screw base mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 4-6, a conventional wire forming machine comprises a support plate (70), a tool slide support (80), a feed unit (71) and a straightening unit (73). A quill (74) is attached to the support plate (70) and multiple tool slide supports (80) are inwardly and radially attached to the support plate (70). Each tool slide supports (80) has a motor (81) to supply power to the tool slide support (80) to slide the tool slide support (80) radially on the support plate (70).
The tool slide support (80) has a support seat (85) that is attached to the support plate (70). A tool slide (851) is slidably mounted on the support seat (85). A tool holder (82) and a motor (81) are attached to the tool slide (851). A positioning bar (821) has a first end received in the tool slide (851) and a second end screwed on the tool holder (82). A locking nut (83) is screwed on the positioning bar (821) to limit the tool holder (82) from rotation. A forming tool (84) is attached to the tool holder (82). When the wire forming machine is operating, the wire (50) is pulled by a feed unit (71) having multiple feed rollers (72) through a straightening unit (73) having multiple rollers (731). The forming tool (84) slides downward to abut the wire (50) and continues to move along the support seat (85) so as to form the wire (50) when the wire (50) moves over the quill (74). The characteristics of the wire (50) are determined by the distance between the forming tool (84) and the quill (74). To adjust the distance, a worker must loosen the locking nuts (83) and move the tool holder (82) on the positioning bar (821) toward or away from the tool slide (851).
The locking nuts (83) often need to be loosened to move the tool holder (82) and tightened to adjust the position of the forming tool (84) because the wire forming machine usually has multiple tool slide supports (80). Much time is wasted in adjusting the distance from the quill (74) to the forming tool (84).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional wire forming machine.